


逻辑闭环

by Shoggothy



Series: hello, world [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: AD/DA无差，向死而生甜甜的（x）番外本番外又名《如何将一个刺客逼成程序员》（不
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Aiden Pearce
Series: hello, world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833127
Kudos: 2





	逻辑闭环

000

他屏住呼吸。

0和1正在倾泻而下，很快就铺满了他的视线。读取界面的每一条白线，每一次波动，都被他读不懂的代码所充斥。他紧张地站在原地一动不动：他该退出吗？他该呼救吗？如果是Animus发生了故障——

然后代码改变了。

它们组合成简短的文字，文字浮在他眼前。

“我是戴斯蒙.迈尔斯。”

随即，文字有了声音。

“你们曾称我为17号实验体。”

在白色线条之间，声音编织出了形象，轮廓中填充了血肉。穿着白色卫衣的青年站到了使用自己先祖形象的人面前。

“你正在读取的是我的先祖记忆，你曾在阿布斯泰戈的服务器中查到我的资料，我知道你看过我的资料。不用怀疑，我确实死了，但我还存在于此。”

他抬起眼来。在那张显得温和的面容上，只有一双眼睛能证明他所言非虚，金色的火光正流过他的眼瞳。

“而我需要你的帮助。”

001

比当初承认自己是刺客更难的是，一个终于掌握了袖剑和跑酷技能的人还要去操控代码和进程，而戴斯蒙认为自己永远不可能成为黑客，或者建筑师，或者迪士尼公主。但自从他只想给朋友们发个“我在这里”的短信，结果却不小心拨通了全世界所有的手机后，受累替他拦截信号的私法制裁者开始了他的特训。

这没用。戴斯蒙第五次把逻辑框架摔碎在自己脚下，才刚勉强筑起的色块分解成一粒粒像素，消散在空白的数字空间里。他张开眼睛，抱歉地朝他的指导者摊开双手。

“说过了，电子产品跟我合不来。”刺客叹了口气，“我是说，我用手机电脑什么的报废率跟正常人差不多，但也仅止于此了。我的血统里大概没有一丁点命令行或者编码层的成分。”

白色空间里有点热。戴斯蒙不知道为什么一个数据幽灵还会感知冷热，但既然艾登.皮尔斯都挽起了他的毛衣袖子，丢开了他的皮外套和棒球帽，这地方一定是有点热。艾登正在用没有帽檐阻碍的绿眼睛望着他，那视线似乎让温度上升之余，还让人觉得有点口干。

直到他走过来，握住年轻人的手，戴斯蒙那颗本应不会跳动的心才在胸膛里平息下来。

“意识不过是电信号，数据流也是一样。”私法制裁者用他一贯低沉的嗓音说，他微微低头，将额头靠上了戴斯蒙的，“你需要做的只是从杂乱的思维中抓住那条正确的命令。”

第一个字节开始渲染。

翠贝卡区自坏天气酒吧的台阶下诞生，西去的落日映在砖红的旧楼上，又在新厦的玻璃幕墙上反出刺眼的光芒。灯火随之而燃，车流涌过，喧杂的笑声和气味如流水般为街道与建筑灌入生机，他所熟悉的城市由此活了过来。戴斯蒙注视着它们拔地而起，那景色还像他第一次踏入大都会时一样令人目眩神迷。

“看，很简单，就在你的思绪里。”艾登说。

然后艾登松开他的手。

高楼坍塌。

噪音被抽离，色彩被抹去，框架被推倒。城市解体为数据流，如同雪片飘落在孤立的酒吧前，在台阶下无声消融。

“呃，”戴斯蒙满怀歉意地顿了一下，“还有什么特别提示吗，除了‘简单’之外的？”

艾登想了想：“试着不一着急就呼叫所有人？”

“我会把它印在我们的圣诞贺卡上的：‘保持冷静，别拨电话’。”

“我们有圣诞贺卡？什么时候的事？”

“刚刚决定。我可以把它发给我爸，还有小队的其他成员，你可以发给妮琪……嗯，伪装成客户群发什么的？等我一搞定这个特训就开始写贺卡，”戴斯蒙耸了耸肩，又补充道，“如果我能适应使用代码，就像使用袖剑一样。”

“别去适应它，让它适应你。”艾登回答。他正在套上不知从哪个虚空中拽出的外套，如同披上了战甲：“晚上见。”

然后他凭空打开一扇门。

戴斯蒙打开了另一扇门。

坏天气酒吧是他特训中的唯一成就，吧台静悄悄地伫立在昏暗的灯光里，电子钟显示时间仍然是2012年9月1日。戴斯蒙造出它的时候一点也没想着它，但是潜意识就是这么不讲道理，更糟的是，这栋建筑还只是个半成品——它是静止的，不管你倒了多少瓶酒，下次一开门，那些瓶子还是待在酒柜中，不多也不少。

刺客的手机正在吧台上嗡鸣。它是酒吧里唯一没有停留在一年前那个平静又不凡的夜晚的物件，因为它属于私法制裁者。艾登给他的手机重做了加密和安全线路，免去了戴斯蒙根本控制不了自己拥有的权限，一发消息就串线的风险。

他打开手机，把短信往上翻。

> 发现J的线索了吗？——戴斯蒙
> 
> 正在执行机密任务呢，目前没有J的消息。顺便，肖恩向你问好。——瑞贝卡
> 
> 我没有。——S
> 
> 老雷和我在做视频分析，你的祖先正连船带人起飞，阿布斯泰戈的程序员没救了。另：肖恩的咖啡难喝爆了，想用咖啡毒死圣殿是不明智的。——瑞贝卡
> 
> 不能怪我，阿布斯泰戈娱乐的咖啡豆是用沥青、融化的塑料和圣殿骑士的过期毒药浇灌出来的。他们完全是自作自受。——S
> 
> 深表同情，晚上大家一起喝一杯？我请。——戴斯蒙
> 
> 行啊，特训怎么样了？——瑞贝卡
> 
> 糟透了:(——戴斯蒙
> 
> 别着急，兄弟会也不是一天建成的。老地方见。——瑞贝卡

不是每个人都能安心跟你数据化的朋友一起喝酒的。戴斯蒙曾以为上传在一瞬间就完成了，但实际上——修复、检测、观察、等待他从自己的意识中苏醒花去了整整三个月，而艾登一直沉默地保守着这个秘密。等到刺客开始尝试联系他的朋友时，他们已经快要跨过“消沉”，接受他确已死去的现实了。

威廉.迈尔斯早在那之前就离开了小队，他们保持着邮件联络，但戴斯蒙还不曾在他们的酒吧小聚中见过父亲。其他人继续北上以调查阿布斯泰戈娱乐的新产品和朱诺的动向，一开始他们一无所获，逃脱的伊甸神明沉寂得与私法制裁者如出一辙。

艾登在那三个月里与小队成员几乎没有任何联络。“不是说他突然失踪了。他提供数据、加密和线路入侵，但那是私法制裁者在运作，”瑞贝卡后来坐在吧台前用吸管戳着柠檬时说，“不是艾登。任何一个黑客都能做这些事，系统只是比我们快十倍，而黑客的手法有自己的印记，就像画师留在作品上的签名，系统没有。这让我跟老雷非常担心，我们不想要第二个ctOS。”

“确定我们是在谈论ctOS吗？”肖恩插嘴道，“我还以为是HAL9000呢。”

“嘿，我还没自大到以HAL9000的创造者自居。”瑞贝卡用手肘推了她的朋友一下，“老雷说你就像是艾登的保险，我们主要是担心这个。”

“一般我们管这个叫PTSD。”肖恩用他暗含嘲讽的口音说，“只是出现在一个人工智能身上。如果我没有忙着在船上呕吐不止的话，我可以就此发表一篇论文，晕船是科学进步的大敌，我准备等我们一搞完《梦魇海盗》这个项目就去投身研究晕船药的伟大事业。”

戴斯蒙擦杯子的手顿了顿。

“抱歉，我不知道……呃，好吧，我知道——”

“别，这怎么会是你的错，你拯救了世界呢。”瑞贝卡敲了敲吧台，抬起了一双暖意融融的眼睛。十月底的蒙特利尔一定已经很冷了，她的绒衣外套在灯光下模拟出温柔的驼色，她说：“那阵子我们都有点消沉，但我们不会因此分崩离析，恰恰相反，肖恩说是因为你做了一些事，因为你地球才能拥有第二天的日出，这能使我们继续坚守下去。”

她提到的那位分析师顿时发出了一阵猛烈的咳声。

“这姜啤真辣，”他欲盖弥彰地边咳边说，“你能别擦那个杯子了吗？你擦了快十分钟了，数据网里可没有能让人拉肚子的电子细菌。”

戴斯蒙于是把手里的杯子放下，给他的英国朋友倒了杯水。

“谢了，真的。”他说，声音里满含感激的笑意，这足以让肖恩开始闷不做声地低头喝水。“我很想帮忙，是我把朱诺放出来的，但我现在甚至不知道自己能不能拨对正确的电话号码。”

瑞贝卡叹了口气：“她现在就像是巨大的蛛网上的一粒尘埃，艾登是很厉害，但搜索朱诺无异于大海捞针，我们只能等她主动出击。”

“我不这么看，”肖恩不赞成地说，“要是私法制裁者都找不到她，她最有可能的藏身之处就是Animus云端——戴斯蒙的天网男朋友不能入侵Animus，这引起了极端不便，但且想想看，人类赢了！真让人松了口气。”

戴斯蒙抱起双臂，将手肘搁在了吧台上。

“当真？可是瑞贝卡不是曾经……”

“肖恩指的是云端的基因记忆。要入侵Animus云端，那很简单，但是要入侵基因记忆，没有任何黑客能做到，因为它唯一的解码就是DNA序列。”瑞贝卡解释道，“即使阿布斯泰戈提取了你的基因，都还需要一个分析员躺在Animus上才能进行解析。我和老雷试过，试过很多次，我们试图解析空白的云端，这根本毫无意义——感觉就像是你有一段简单密码，但却需要密码本才能解密，没有密码本，再厉害的大师都一筹莫展。”

“说到这个，丁骨今天怎么没来？”

“他喜欢酒精，”肖恩回答，“能真实到胃的那种。”

雷蒙.肯尼一脚踏上巨大的花朵赛道，发觉自己完全不合游戏规则地在上面站稳了。他不由翻了个白眼：他确信自己和其他人使用的是同样的通行码，也确信每次艾登都临时将数位旅程特定通行码的孤独区域与刺客的酒吧门口相连接，他能岔路走到花朵赛道上来，是谁在其中捣鬼可想而知。

“下次你就不能直接发个邮件？”

私法制裁者的人格核心在色彩诡异的花朵上现身，他还是老样子，双手插在风衣兜里，帽檐下的眼瞳绿如深潭。迷幻的街区是由各种过饱和色渲染而成的，但他丝毫不受那种色彩的影响，这使他的身影在一片花花绿绿显得异常突兀。

“你更相信邮件？”他问。

“嗯，有道理，当然不信。”雷蒙坐了下去，挠了挠胡子，“那也没必要是迷幻吧。”

不远处有玩家正在花朵赛道上尖叫着、弹跳着接近他们的位置，艾登轻轻一推，将那个模块推远了：“你自己开发的。”

“我那天喝多了。”ctOS之父不情不愿地承认道，“没料到这玩意这么受欢迎。”

“这游戏挺减压的。而且很安全，我检查过了。”

雷蒙扬了扬眉。

“有什么事非得单独找我？我看你的疑心病要赶上弗鲁尔了。”

“我找到朱诺了。”

老黑客当即从花朵上跳了起来，险些被弹出去。他揉了把脸，站稳了身体：“在哪？那海盗的基因序列里？”

“爱德华.肯威捞到过一个漂流瓶。那不是真正属于他的记忆，是一段从云计算中插入他的序列的编码，在那上面有一段第一文明留下的信息，我扫描了它。信号很微弱，微弱得像是静电，但它在更新，我可以确定。”

“漂亮！我们还有未解析的片段，我现在就去——”

“丁骨，”艾登打断他，“别太兴奋。”

雷蒙.肯尼的嘴角绷紧了，他眯起眼来上下打量着对方，但从那双绿眼睛当中，他没有找到分毫破绽。“操，你叫我丁骨。”他终于说，“我听得出那种语气，出了什么事？”

“我和朱诺在同步核心里打过照面。”私法制裁者用他一贯冷淡的沙哑嗓音说，“用‘打过照面’形容可能不太准确，同步核心像是个巨大的云端数据库，我们都是漂浮在其中的碎片，但我们知道对方存在，而神经电信号痕迹比生物密码的独特性更强，所以我能认出她，她也一样。她给自己加了个保险，在那次短暂的接触当中，她在我的数据库里插入了一个代码。”

雷蒙的眉头拧了起来。

“你是说，一个病毒。”

“一段错误代码，在我的逻辑运算里，我能感受到它。当我扫描那个第一文明信息时，它启动了，现在朱诺和我互相拿对方没办法。她的意识藏身在Animus的云端，这意味着她能获取的能量十分微弱，而我得解决我自己的问题。”

“你想让我帮你做个检测吗？”

“我想让你帮我照看妮琪.皮尔斯。”

雷蒙.肯尼猛地呛了口气，他拍了拍胸口，才总算顺下了这口气。大概是知道找ctOS之父给自己妹妹当保姆确实大材小用，艾登顿了一下，补充道：“这样我才没有后顾之忧。”

“你怎么不找希拉.比林斯？一个FBI探员总比我强吧？”

“她以为我们是线人，老雷，是情报来源。而我需要的是一个可以信任的人。”

“瑞贝卡和肖恩呢？”

“只有你在芝加哥。”

“至少你应该信任他们，他们信任你，你他妈现在就是个炸弹，而他们却一无所知。”雷蒙焦虑地仰了下头，他一只手抓着自己的脏辫，把它们揉得更乱了，“听着，我听过刺客小子给你录的评估——操，别这么看着我，我知道你早就听过了。你是个彻头彻尾的孤胆英雄，我知道你们有个所谓的小团队，包括你、戴斯蒙、一个虚拟的我和一个黑客小姑娘，你还有个收尾人。那根本称不上团队，我瞧得清清楚楚，你们聚在一起，然后各自为战。这可能是我的错，毕竟咱们黑客都差不多，但即使在我最孤军奋战的时候，也不像你现在这样。”

“你是我们这个小队的一员，艾登，”他说，“你得信任他们，你得信任戴斯蒙，他是你的搭档。”

超级AI沉默了片刻。那些在数位旅程中寻求快乐的玩家们的模块正不停地从他们脚下的可控区域旁掠过，在刺眼的斑斓色块中，他抬起眼来。

“戴斯蒙不是我的搭档，他是我的剑刃，”他的嗓音显得柔和了些，“他是我的王牌。”

戴斯蒙将洗好的玻璃杯倒扣在杯架上，又顺手擦了擦吧台。尽管坏天气酒吧的时间从不前行，但他仍然习惯于把事情做完。他把手机揣进兜里，走向后厨的那扇门。

它是一个连接点，通往碉堡。

他打开那扇门，然后猝不及防地一脚踏入了芝加哥繁华的夜色中，密歇根湖在街道对面铺开了一片宁静的水面。戴斯蒙错愕地眨了下眼，他回过身去，自动门正在他的身后合上，透明的玻璃门后面是一栋颇为眼熟的大厅，有几个拉着箱子的旅客正在前台办手续。他向上望去，梅洛特酒店的标志映入他的视线。

一声轰鸣在他身后炸开。

妮琪.皮尔斯在升起的路障前停下车，有个模糊的人影正在昏暗的路灯下朝她挥手。她摇开了车窗，将头探过去，在寒冷的夜色中轻轻呼出了一口白气。

“抱歉，这儿封路了，女士。”那个朝她挥手的人说。他扣着一顶安全帽，带子却松松垮垮地断在颈下，胡子和脏辫纠结在一起，他用手里的扳手敲了敲路障，向她示意。

“到家了，妈妈？”她的小女孩被从车窗里突然吹来的冷风吹醒了，她揉了揉惺忪的睡眼问。

杰克森伸着脖子朝窗外漆黑的夜色里张望：“还没呢，但我看到咱们社区的灯光了。”

“快了，孩子们。”他们的母亲应了一声，她又朝路障前望了望，这不是她唯一能回家的路线，可不走这条路，她就得多绕行四条街。僻静的道路上没有一辆往来的车，但前方的路段看不出有什么问题。

“是要修路吗？”她问。

她的话音方落，路障后不远处的地面炸开了一声巨响，她握在方向盘上的手猛地抖了下，车窗外的那个人朝她俯下身来。“管道爆了，”他挠了挠胡子，语含歉意地说，“就这段蒸汽管道埋得浅，正在抢修呢。”

妮琪朝他点了点头。她摇下车窗，开始倒车。

酒店四周的车在爆炸的震动中开始一轮报警的鸣叫声，行人尖叫着四散逃去，街道中央的裂缝滋出了丝丝白汽。戴斯蒙才回过头，还未来得及有任何反应，就被人抓住手臂，推到大厦侧面的廊柱下。袖剑在腕下堪堪冒了个尖又缩了回去，熟悉的气息罩在他身上，何况能更改坏天气酒吧出门位置的只有一个人，只有虚拟城市的主人。

艾登正朝他皱眉头：“你的反应速度退步了。”

“我知道是你，怎么回事？”

私法制裁者低下头，将他的面容更深地藏在他们之间的空隙里。“街对面的长椅旁边，”他漫不经心地说，“卷发，拿着手机东张西望，看起来像是大学生的那个。用你的鹰眼确认一下。”

戴斯蒙于是张开鹰眼，在一片混乱的灰白之中，那个红色的人形扎眼地在他的视觉中晃动着。

“那是什么？”

“木马。”

年轻人茫然地眨了眨眼：“电脑病毒的那种木马？”

“差不多。错误代码，伪装成一个收尾人，他是在寻找和攻击跟他一样的异常数据，就像是我和你。”

“可你是……难道你不能——？”

艾登笑了笑，他从刺客疑惑的棕瞳里读出了对方没问出的话：“我不能随随便便将一个人‘删除’，戴斯蒙，他符合逻辑运算。我是一个人格意识，一个操盘者，但我不是系统本身，芝加哥的数据构架非常复杂，我不能冒着抽掉一段代码，导致整个城市崩溃的风险。”

活人当然不可能“被删除”，戴斯蒙听懂了，袖剑又开始贴着他的小臂肌肉蠢蠢欲动，但艾登却快一步握住了他的手腕，被毛线护手包裹着的掌心几乎就抵在那柄利剑的锋刃上。私法制裁者用另一只手拉起面罩，半秒钟后，戴斯蒙听到了保险栓被拉开的咔哒声。

“场面可能会很混乱，”艾登说，“帮我开辆车。”

戴斯蒙握住了衣兜里的手机。然后他抬起眼来，笑意直达眼底。

“给你一分钟准备时间。”他回答。

TBC


End file.
